HARRY POTTER - The Auror Files (2007)
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the boy who defeated Voldemort, has grown up. He is not the Head Chief of the Auror Office and in charge of their operations of Magical Defense and Apprehending Dark Witch and Wizards of Britain. However, this was just the beginning of his long and twisting battle against one Darkness after another. The Stars of his fate are smiling.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studio.**_

 _ **Fanfiction and characters marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**  
 **The Auror Files of 2007**

 **~/ 01 \~**  
 _ **The M of the Magic Agents**_

* * *

Harry Potter never liked office work. It was too tedious if not a pain in the neck. But it was necessary.

The young man had just become the head of the Auror Magical Defense Department of the Ministry of Magic.

This year was 2007. The month was September. The weather, bitterly chilly.

"I should have brought a scarf… Yet, why did I bring these scrolls with me?"

Harry looked down at the brief case and the coat, one hanging from his gloveless hand and the other over his arm covered in a rich Armani suit. As much as this suit was expensive, the material was itchy. He wanted to scratch it, but he didn't want to chance having Magical Paparazzi put him in a bad spotlight.

He had to endure. But it wasn't just the suit he was troubled about.

Harry Potter had no problem in working as the leader of the Aurors, the Elite Magical Defense officers who vanguard over Great Britain.

In his defense, the chain of command in his office was clean as a whistle. All of Voldemort's former moles and alliances were cut… literally.

"… I should have brought coffee."

Harry Potter said that with a sigh, all the while staring at the pocket watch he had picked up along the road on his way to work.

His destination was the White Hall of London, the Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic.

It was time to begin his life as the Chief Auror in a new war of darkness and magic.

"… Where the h8ll is Ron? He's late."

And the sound of a beautiful flying crash echoed all over London.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studio.**_

 _ **Fanfiction and character marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**  
 **The Auror Files of 2007**

 **~/ 02 \~**  
 _ **Friends are Forever (Sort of)**_

* * *

"Sorry mate, got caught in traffic!"

"… Isn't this your father's car, again?"

"… Yeah. Mine is still being fixed up since that run in with the Wart Spiders last time… Come on, hop on in. Don't be shy."

Harry frowned. The one person he expected to get him to the Auror office on time was his long time friend and fellow school mate from Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley. He was also Harry's partner in the line of Auror work. They were inseparable.

Or, so Harry thought as he crawled into the banged up blue car that belonged to Ron's father. He could have swore there were still some markings of the Womping Willows in the front fender. Memories and some Post-Traumatic Stress Issues started to bubble into his head.

"We're late."

"Hang on, hang on. I've made some adjustments to this darling."

"… I though you said your car is being fixed."

"Yeah?"

"Did you even buy a car for yourself in the first place?"

"… Uh."

"I see. You take the Muggle Bus to work but brag about how fast your Mercedes-Benz could clock in 10 seconds."

"I'm sorry mate. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Hermione."

"Why did she marry you again?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studio.**_

 _ **Fanfiction and character marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**  
 **The Auror Files of 2007**

 **~/ 03 \~**  
 _ **Years and Dates, Unapplicable**_

* * *

Auror work was serious business. They were highly trained combat Witches and Wizards who all specialize in pursuing, torturing, and erasing those who dabble in the Dark Arts.

Dark Wizards.

"Where did you get the pocket watch? Isn't this the year 2007?"

"Before you assume that I'm behind the times, I do have the newest muggle gadget off the block. It's called an iPhone from America. Happy?"

"Hey, just saying mate. You're not the time to carry cr*p like that on a daily basis."

"… What are you insinuating?"

Harry Potter ignored Ron Weasley's comment. Not wanting to carry this random pocket watch he found on the London street, the Boy who Lived and the Boy who Defeated Voldemort opened the 'cr*ppy' looking pocketwatch.

It had a star engraving on the front with multiple fake gem beads.

It was carved by a cheap blacksmith who was either drunk or wasn't happy in being paid below minimum wage.

It opened to reveal a Magical Glyph which burned violently – **and it exploded**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studio.**_

 _ **Fanfiction and character marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**  
 **The Auror Files of 2007**

 **~/ 04 \~**  
 **Dive, Dive, Dive**

* * *

"HARRY POTTER!"

"How the h8ll was I suppose to know a random junk on the road would be a inconspicuous bomb!?"

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley took the full damage of the hexed pocketwatch that went off like a grenade. The car was set up in flame and it made a squeal as it plummeted towards the ground…

… Oh right. Did anyone forgot to mention Ron activated the Flight Spell on the blue car, in order to arrive at the Auror office in time, so they were technically traveling some miles up in the air above London.

Bad time to set off an internal bomb.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"

Harry Potter was fine. The moment he sensed something was going on with the pocketwatch, he instinctively activated a high level shield spell to protect him and Ron. So they only ended up falling, but that was not what Harry was worried about.

Honestly, he was more surprised the pocketwatch could be found still shut – forgetting the fact how it survive the grenade like explosion, or how it released such a ridiculous amount of energy.

First thing's first.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

Harry whipped out his wand and casted a spell. A spell he learned during his years in Hogwarts. One special spell he learned during the TriWizard Tournament.

From the cloud of fire that used to be Ron's father's car, a small figure shot out of the smoke.

A broom, covered in suit. Not the broom you use to sweep the floors on an Autumn day, but rather the high-material class with advanced speed and flight power used by professional Quidditch Players.

It shot into Harry's hand and he grabbed it.

"RON!"

"SH*T MATE!"

Ron snagged onto Harry's hand in time, both of them dangling off the broom that automatically floated.

"S-seriously, what is going on?"

"Aren't you an Auror, Ron? Think about it."

"Either it's a cigar bomb or a booby trap. Either way, I don't like this!"

Harry wanted to answer, but something cut him off. While he was struggling to pull him and Ron up onto his broom like a cliff edge – someone shot pass both of them.

It was a human figure, covered in a dark purple coat. The person rode on a broom that looked like it was bought from a 10 dollar pawn shop and it gracefully swooped in.

That person didn't bother to bat an eyelash to Harry or Ron who were hanging on for dear life, let alone save them. That person aimed for the pocketwatch with the star on the front cover.

"… Ron!"

"Got it mate! Expelliaramus!"

Ron flicked his wrist and his own wand slipped out of his sleeve. It had strange bindings on the handle, made out of cloth, as if to protect his skin from callousing over years of use.

It light up with a series of magic carvings in the bindings and it charged up the wand by double.

[Extended Reach]

"Fire!"

Ron shot a bolt of majestic green flame from the tip of his weapon. It sliced through the London fog in the sky and cut straight at the person who was flying on the broom bought from a 10 dollar pawn shop.

The attack missed.

"GOTC'CHA! That was for wrecking my dad's car…. Oh man he's still gonna be p*ssed."

The Spell didn't hit the human target. It knocked the pocketwatch out of the grasp of the flier just as that person touched it.

It continued to tumble into the London Street.

"Ron. I'm going for it. Do you trust me?"

"Well we nearly got devoured by that Swamp Manticore, so there's no point in backstabbing me now."

"Thanks."

Harry Potter flipped his body, covered in a tight and uncomfortable suit, and landed onto the back of the Firebolt broom as if a horse. With a push, he flicked off Ron Weasley to let him drop down the air.

"Make it count maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!"

Even though Ron was all high and might with his words, he was still scared sh*tless in falling miles towards the hard cobblestone floor. And it was Rush Hour, never good to land on hard steel at 88 miles per hour.

So, Harry was going to make this count.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studio.**_

 _ **Fanfiction and character marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**  
 **The Auror Files of 2007**

 **~/ 05 \~**  
 **Never Treat a Lady Wrongly, even if an Enemy**

* * *

"Sorry, but you're under arrest."

"SH*T!"

Harry Potter was the Champion Quidditch Player graduated from Hogwarts. He was automatically the Seeker to catch the ever moving Snitch due to his immense talent without formal training. He was known as the star player on Gryffindor.

So the moment this became a broom race, Harry Potter won hands down.

Not only did he zip over to the stranger how was pursuing the falling star pocketwatch, ramming into that person – he had time to cast a Binding Spell to handcuff them to his wrist.

"G-get them off! I-it's making my skin itch!"

"Anything you say will be used against you in court of magic law."

"SCREW YOU!"

The enemy rider kicked out at the Head of the Auror office. Harry was no slouch in physical combat, but he was surprised by the rider's speed. If he had blinked at the wrong time, he would have gotten stomped in the face.

"DEPRIMO!"

A burst of magic exploded from Harry's wand when he slashed it through the air. It controlled the winds around him to fire a punch into the rider's face.

"BUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The rider flipped around dangerously, tumbling lower and lower.

That was when it happened.

"H-heh? A-a girl!?"

"Wh-where do you think you're staring at pervert!?"

A young woman who looked like an Undine Elemental.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studio.**_

 _ **Fanfiction and character marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**  
 **The Auror Files of 2007**

 **~/ 06 \~**  
 _ **Wizard VS Undine, Tonight at 9**_

* * *

Let us call this enemy rider, Undine, for simplicity.

"A Water Elemental?"

"I'M HUMAN GOD-D*MN IT!"

The girl had regular peach colored skin, even wearing a regular clothing that could make her blend into the Muggle Society.

However, her Emerald Eyes. Her tremendously long blue hair. It gave the image of emerald stones sitting in the bottom of a tropical river.

No matter how you look at her, from whatever angle you perceive, she didn't feel human.

Siren. Mermaid. Undine. Those were the feelings.

"ACCIO STAR-CATALYST!"

The girl whipped out a wand. She plucked it out from the base of her ponytail. It seemed to have acted as some kind of storage space. What else she packed inside the bundle of hair, no clue.

But she only had to flick her wand and the pocketwatch was pulled right out of Harry Potter's expert grasp.

"HA-HA! Sayonara Suck—"

"Duck."

"Heh?"

No need.

Miss Undine smashed into a classic brick chimney the moment she made that sound… sorry. She smashed 'through it'. The whole structure was obliterated like a tower of toy blocks.

"UGYAAA-UGYAAA-UGYAAAAA!"

The Undine went tumbling. Not 'like crazy', not 'like mad'. She just went smack in the middle of the London sidewalk. Face first. Crash landing for a good 10 meters before she felt into a pile, her rump in the air with her skirt flipped up.

"…. Didn't they teach you to never talk while flying?"

As Harry Potter said that, he was already standing right next to the sorry human girl, the pocketwatch hopping up and down in his hand.

One last act of mercy, Harry used a spell to pluck down the unconscious girl's uplifted skirt.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studio.**_

 _ **Fanfiction and character marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**  
 **The Auror Files of 2007**

 **~/ 07 \~**  
 _ **Friend or Foe?**_

* * *

"Josefina Jostar."

"I don't believe you."

"That's really my name, god-d*mn!"

Harry Potter was rubbing his temple 30 minutes late. Taking advantage of the situation, he had bough some cheap rope from the local muggle general store to tie up this perpetrator who was trying to steal the Star Pocketwatch from the Head of the Auror Office.

"I-I didn't steal it! It belongs to me! In fact, it was stolen from my family's vault! Now give it back!"

"Miss Josefina Jostar."

"Y-yes?"

"… Do they call you Jojo?"

"GOD-D*MN IT!"

10 Points to Harry Potter's Deduction Skills.


End file.
